GI Joe Lucas
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS. Every Halloween, from since he was five, Joe was a familiar military action figure. JoeStella, slight KevinMacy


_**Ok, I really wanted to write another JONAS oneshot, so this popped up. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**It starts out as a Joe/Stella friendship, but obviously, it'll turn out to be something more.**_

Five year old Joseph Adam Lucas stood in his house with his spiffy military type uniform on, looking in the mirror with glee. Mrs. Lucas smiled as the door bell rang and she answered it. Five year old Stella Crystal Malone entered in her fashionable princess outfit and wrinkled her nose as she looked at Joe's Halloween costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" Stella asked, confused. Joe grinned as he turned to his friend, raising his shoulders proudly.

"I'm GI Joe! Get it?" Joe asked excitedly. Stella nodded.

"Of course I do. But why?" Stella wondered. Joe shrugged.

"Well, my action figure is named GI Joe, so I thought it would be fun," Joe answered simply. Stella laughed as she lightly pushed Joe.

"Weirdo," she said, grinning cheekily.

"Freaky princess," he countered back. Seven year old Kevin, wearing a ghost costume, walked by, laughing.

"Come on kiddies, let's go trick or treating!" Kevin said excitedly. Already at the front door were Mr. Lucas as a wizard and four year old Nick, in his tiger costume, the same costume he wore the year previous before they moved there.

"Candy!" the usually quiet Nick said with a smile. Mr. Lucas laughed as he opened the front door.

"Come on guys," he said, ushering the kids out.

* * *

Seven year old Joe stood proudly in Stella's living room in his GI Joe costume, waiting for her to come down. Behind him were nine year old Kevin in his ninja costume and Mr. Lucas, with six year old Nick dressed in Kevin's old ghost costume. Joe tapped his foot impatiently, looking at the clock as he heard the faint voices of kids already on the streets, trick or treating.

"Come on Stella! It's already past six! Let's go before all the good candy gets taken!" Joe yelled up the stairs. Mr. Lucas scowled at Joe.

"Joseph, she'll come down when she's ready. Be patient," he instructed his son. Joe pouted, but nodded sadly as he drummed his fingers on the counter top. Finally, Stella and Mrs. Malone walked down the stairs, Stella dressed in a gypsy costume. She paused as she looked over Joe's costume.

"GI Joe again?" she asked. Joe nodded excitedly as he ran to give Stella a hug. Stella hugged him back quickly before pushing him away.

"You've been GI Joe for the past three years! Hasn't the costume outgrown you?" Stella asked. Joe shook his head.

"Of course not Stella. I haven't grown much, but Daddy said I'll grow soon, right?" he asked his father, who nodded.

"That's right son. Now, let's go GI Joe, Esmeralda, Ninja Kevin and Ghost Nick," he said. Stella grinned as she grabbed Joe's hand and dragged him out the door.

"You got my favourite movie character right!" Stella shrieked as her long blonde hair bounced behind her as Joe kept up with her.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Malone called out before the door closed.

* * *

Joe gained his growth spurt finally just as he turned twelve, so for Halloween, as Stella, dressed as Cinderella, knocked on the Lucas' door, she had to stifle a giggle when Joe answered the door in his very small GI Joe costume.

"Ok Joe, why are you wearing that?" Stella asked. Joe gave Stella a glare, but she didn't seem to react as she waltzed past him.

"I told you Stella, every year, I will be a GI Joe, and this year, they ran out of costumes like this, so I have to wear this one," Joe answered. Stella finally let herself laugh as she looked at the pants that only went up just past the knees, and the shirt that showed quite a bit of his stomach. The hat on his head didn't even fit anymore; all in all, he looked ridiculous. Fourteen year old Kevin walked down the stairs in his astronaut outfit, smiling as well.

"Don't worry Stella, we all think he looks like a fool," Kevin supplied as he grabbed an apple from the fridge and walking past the two, going to meet up with his own friends to go trick or treating with them, alone for the first time. Eleven year old Nick was sitting on the couch in his superhero costume. He looked disappointed that he couldn't go out alone, and was therefore stuck with Stella and 'GI Joe'. Four year old Frankie was staying home with Mrs. Lucas because he was sick. Poor guy, Joe thought.

"Daddy, why do I get stuck with GI Joe and Stella?" Nick asked his father who was just walking by. His father gave a laugh and ruffled Nick's hair.

"It's ok son, I'm stuck with them too," he joked, causing Joe to glare and grab his bag.

"Can we just go, please?" Joe asked. Stella laughed again.

"Are you sure you can suffer the humility of your costume?" Stella asked. Joe gave a smirk.

"Of course. I can just say you made it," he told Stella, who promptly slapped his arm. Joe glared as he followed his friend, brother and father out the door.

"You say that Joe, and I will personally kick your-" Stella started as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Joe was fourteen years old when their band JONAS officially got signed off. They were gaining popularity, and fast. So, by Halloween, almost everyone knew him and were obsessed with him and his brothers. People at his new school, Horace Mantis, were still not used to the star, and often attacked him, and sixteen year old Kevin, at school. It was so bad, they had their bodyguard, the Big Man, come to school some days to make sure they didn't get attacked.

So, going trick or treating was certainly out of the question for Joe; especially since he was fourteen, and fourteen year olds never went out trick or treating anyways. So, while thirteen year old Nick and six year old Frankie went in disguise (under makeup, a wig and a mask) with Mrs. and Mr. Lucas, Kevin, Joe and Stella decided to hang out at the Lucas' house. But it wasn't to say that they couldn't dress up for fun.

Kevin that night was wearing a pirate costume, with the eye patch and everything. Stella was, this year, Alice in Wonderland. As for Joe? What else would he be? Last year, Mr. Lucas bought him a whole new GI Joe costume, to fit his size, so Joe was wearing that.

"Ok seriously Joe, don't you ever get bored of just being GI Joe for Halloween? I mean, why can't you dress up as something different for once?" Stella asked her friend as she sat on their couch, flipping on a scary movie. Joe shook his head.

"No, I do not get bored of being GI Joe. He's a very popular action figure, and he was named after me, so I should be proud," Joe said before Stella chuckled.

"First of all, GI Joe was not named after you, and secondly, he was a popular action figure, like, nine years ago, when you were five," Stella countered. Joe shook his head as he lazily wrapped his arm around Stella's shoulders.

"Oh Stella, don't you see? GI Joe will never be unpopular; not in my eyes," Joe declared. Stella rolled her eyes as she pushed his arm off of her shoulder.

"Keep dreaming Joseph. Now, let's just watch the Grudge in peace, alright?" she asked him, who nodded.

"Fine Alice," he joked as Stella smacked his stomach. Joe managed a glare through the pain that Stella gave him.

"Geez, you have a painful slap," he commented as Kevin gave Stella a thankful grin.

"Maybe he'll stay quiet now," Kevin whispered to Stella.

"I hope," she whispered back before sitting up properly and turning off the lights for the movie.

* * *

Seventeen year old Joe stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself in the mirror, wearing his GI Joe costume yet again. This year, he was going to a costume party instead of trick or treating. Nineteen year old Kevin and his one month girlfriend, seventeen year old Macy Misa were taking nine year old Frankie out trick or treating. Sixteen year old Nick was actually going out with his date, fifteen year old Sarah Carson, to the party Joe was going to.

Of course, Joe would not be going to the party alone. He would be accompanying his own girlfriend, Stella. Shockingly, they were dating. The two best friends decided to give it a try, and three months later, they were still going strong. Joe grinned as the door opened and Stella, in a hippie outfit, walked in, groaning as she saw what Joe was indeed wearing.

"You have got to be kidding me. Again?" Stella groaned as she pecked Joe on the lips. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course Stell. I told you, every year, I shall wear a GI Joe costume," he said confidentially. Stella raised her eyebrows.

"And what happens, Joseph, when they stop making GI Joe costumes?" Stella asked, amused. Joe paused, and then smiled.

"You'll make one for me then," Joe declared. Stella let out a laugh.

"In your dreams Joe. Like I'm going to make you another GI Joe costume so you can-" Stella started before Joe started making his adorable puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for Stella, they were extremely effective, and got Joe quite a lot, even from Nick and Kevin (according to both of them, it was creepy, but worked freakishly well). Stella crossed her arms, shaking her head. That made Joe even sadder, and kept pouting. Finally Stella gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it! Can we just go to the party already?" Stella asked. Joe nodded as he saluted Stella playfully. Taking his arm, she started dragging him toward the door.

"You know, when we are older and have kids, I'm handing down my costume to my kid. He can take up the tradition of being a GI Joe," he said proudly. Stella groaned.

"You do that, and I will make you wear something so hideous, the aliens in space will be so freaked out by you," Stella told her boyfriend harshly. Joe laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Keep thinking that Stella; maybe they're talking about you," Joe joked, causing him to, a few seconds later, grab his foot in pain. Stella smirked.

"Just be glad I wasn't wearing heels, Lucas," she said to Joe, who nodded, grimacing.

"Yes ma'am," he said weakly, trying not to scream out in the pain he was in. Boy, could that girl stomp hard, Joe thought as he rubbed his foot as Stella helped him sit down. After a few minutes, when Joe could actually step on the floor without whimpering in pain, Stella dragged him out the door.

"Don't make fun of me, got it GI Joe?" she asked him. Joe nodded quickly.

"Of course," he said to Stella, who smiled sweetly.

"Ok, let's go!" she said happy once more as the two closed the door behind them.

_**Ok, so the ending wasn't my best work, but I think it went alright. Reviews? **_


End file.
